


Satisfaction

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Asexuality, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Hux, M/M, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Hux, pure unrepentant smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You didn't come to me to be appreciated, you came to me for satisfaction."</p><p>General Hux dispassionately fingering Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

As a young man in the academy, Brendol Hux II knew that he was different. It was early on that he realized he had little to no interest in girls. It wasn’t much later that he realized he had equally little interest in boys. Desire was an alien concept to him, unlike the ambition that drove him and the shame of failure that haunted his few mistakes. The concept of sex was not disgusting, but neither did it hold any particular appeal. It seemed like a lot of effort and mess for something ultimately disappointing.

Kylo Ren hadn’t much changed this opinion, but he made him _curious_. Vulnerability could be poison to a man like Kylo Ren, a man who commanded fear almost as masterfully as he did the force. Hux had personally seen the destruction that he could wreck when a foul mood struck him, and he had heard the hushed whispers of worse carnage in the field. He was almost more legend than man.  
There was a thrill in having a legend submit to you.

When they kissed, Kylo would simper and groan against his tongue. The knight was eager to drink Hux’s taste, and Hux allowed him to. When they touched, Kylo would sigh and flush, yielding to Hux’s exploratory hands. It was utterly fascinating how the well placed palm or scrape of fingernails could completely undo the Master of the Knights of Ren.

“I want you,” Kylo had said to him quietly, his body pressed close to the general. There was a flush to his cheeks, and he was so near that Hux could hear each heated breath and stabilizing swallow.

“I’m aware,” He replied coolly, running a gloved fingertip up over his firm cock, “Step back and lie on the bed.”

Dark, intense eyes bore into Hux as the knight obeyed. Hux didn’t hide his smirk as he stepped forward, still fully dressed and pristine. One by one he pulled the fingers of his glove loose as Kylo watched impatiently. Newly naked fingers flexed and clasped repeatedly, before the ritual was repeated and both gloves laid aside. The great warrior had been reduced to a sweating, pink figure supine on his own bed. It was almost comical to Hux. The desperation, the writhing, the squirming; with just a few touches in the right places, the proper words in an ear, he had reduced Kylo Ren to a mere mortal.

“General,” Kylo called him back to focus, his head cocked and his brows raised expectantly. Thrust from his musing, Hux pushes his sleeves up his forearms, intent on keeping his uniform clean. He pushes a knee into the bed, then the other, then reaches for the vial of lubricant kept at his bedside for no other reason. He poured it dutifully over his fingertips as he slid his thumb across them to test its slickness.

“On your stomach, ass up… and do try and relax,” General Hux commanded, and with only a heartbeat’s pause, Kylo Ren obeyed. His knees sunk into the mattress, and his cheek pressed down against the pillow. He feels the wet, cold slickness press against the small of his back, and his hips rise up to the touch. Hux chuckles at his enthusiasm, his other hand sliding down his back to grip a handful of curling hair, before forcing his face down. Kylo Ren hums when his fingertips finally circle over his pucker, and he twitches beneath his touch. When Hux pushes against him, he meets resistance, but easily pushes past the tight ring of muscle, “How ironic that you come to me,” he muses, pressing his thumb against his taint as he works him in gentle circles with a single finger.  
“It feels strange.” 

“Give it time,” Hux responds, his middle sliding alongside his index before his next drive. Two digits now push inside of the knight beneath his hand, close together and slow. Kylo can feel the stretch, and he grunts uncomfortably, easing his knees further apart as he pushes forward. The general works him slowly, almost agonizingly slow, spreading his fingers inside of him and drawing them out nearly to the tip, before letting them sink deep. Hux’s fingers curl, and it is with a satisfied grin that he hears Kylo gasp beneath him.

“A-again,” he demanded hoarsely, pushing back against Hux’s hand. His shoulders drop to the bedsheets, and he pushes his face down into the pillow.

“Let me hear you,” Hux laughs, pulling hard on Kylo Ren’s hair, pulling his face up, “I want to hear you moan like a Coruscant whore.”

“What for?” He huffs, head turning back. His eyes flash and his voice sinks into a shaky groan as the general’s fingers press hard against his center, “It isn’t like you… appreciate it-“

“Oh?” his fingers drew out of Kylo without a further thrust, drawing small circles over his stretched, worked hole, “As if you care about being appreciated. You want to cum, it’s all you can think about. You’re dripping desperation onto my bedsheets. You didn’t come to me to be appreciated, you came for satisfaction.” 

“Bastard,” Kylo Ren hisses, taking his cock in his hand, pre-cum smearing over his palm and fingers, “Then satisfy me, General.”

Hux’s thumb and ring finger dig into Kylo’s cheeks as his fingers force their way back inside of him. Ruthlessly he thrusts against his center, wrist arching as with each push. Kylo’s mouth opens wordlessly, and he bucks back against his hand with sinfully loud moans, neck craning to stare back at the man behind him. Each thrust back against the general’s had sends sparks flying behind his eyes, and each push forward against his own hand brings more of that necessary friction. His own voice mortifies him, obscenely overlaid the wet smacking of the general’s fingers knuckle deep in his ass.

Hux watches Kylo’s body move with fascination. He’s not the first man he’s had in his bed, but he is the most singular. He enjoys the nigh complete reduction of the master of the Knights of Ren into a base, moaning thing like some would enjoy plucking the wings off of a fly. He is utterly helpless at his hand, exposed and susceptible to his every touch.

“You’re close, aren’t you, Ren?” he asks, leaning over him as he pulls his hair back. Kylo drags every breath through his nose, his teeth sunk hard into his bottom lip. When Hux pulls his hair he whines, tilting his head back in encouragement, “Do you want to cum?”

“Y..” his voice is choked by a sudden gasp as he feels the general thrust hard against his prostate, “Pl- plea-“  
“Such weakness,” the general chides him quietly, releasing his hair to plant one hand firmly on Kylo’s hip, holding him in place as his fingers bounce against his insides. With a silent determination he mercilessly pushes on, even as Kylo’s body tenses hard, his hips jerking as white seed spills over his bed sheets. The noise he makes is absolutely undignified, and he nearly collapses forward, face buried in the cushions and his hands falling limp under his waist, “Hmn. I would guess you haven’t done this much before.” He remarks, drawing himself out and away from Kylo, stepping down off of the mattress and away, leaving the knight in a mess of his own making.

“…no. I would not say… that I have…” Kylo replies from his facedown position, his arms sliding up to grasp the pillow against his face. He groans, then rolls over onto his back carefully, turning dark eyes towards the other man. Hux has taken a towel to his hands and is already pulling his sleeves down, unaffected, “…are you leaving?”

The general doesn’t answer him, replacing his gloves one at a time as Kylo watches him from the bed. He crosses to the desk at the other side of the room, and wordlessly examines a data pad for the latest reports from his men. Nothing immediately actionable, but all the same he has duties to attend to on the ship, duties that have absolutely nothing to do with Kylo Ren, “Is that a problem?”

Kylo frowns at him, but shakes his head.

“Leave my quarters as you found them,” he instructs glibly, nudging the pile of black clothing on his floor with a slight sneer, “I want things as I had them.”

Kylo doesn’t respond, but rolls back onto his stomach. He lifts one hand, flashing the general a succinct, rude gesture before motioning for him to go.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me after reading Battle Scars, I considered the possibility of an Asexual General Hux, and this sort of grew from that. I might play more with this concept, so as always I welcome your feedback and crit! Thanks for reading!


End file.
